Danny Phantom meets Nico de Angelo
by JaneThePlainFighter
Summary: The tittle is vague, because I wanted it to be vague. I have a lot of ideas for this crossover, and I don't know where I want to go, yet. Well, Danny meets Nico, and they become friends. I might make Nico and Sam a couple... By the way Nico is fourteen, and even a son of Hades needs to go to school. And nobody knows Danny is a ghost, but the people who knew before the last episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's Point Of View**

Danny Fenten was walking swiftly to avoid the school bullies. Most schools usually had one big and bad bully, but Casper high absolutely had to have two. Why? Just to make Danny miserable. The bullies were named Dash Baxter, and Nancy Blofis. Danny was in no mood to see either one of them.

He thought he succeeded avoiding both of them for now, but then he saw them. Both of them were actually working together bulling a kid. Poor kid. He must have been an easy target to attract two bullies like that Between Dash's classic quarter-back bulling style, and Nancy's 'I'm just trying to be mean' style the kid must be feeling awful at the moment. When Danny saw this he knew he had to do something, but what could he do? The answer was easy.

In a matter of seconds Danny's black hair was snow white. His blue eyes glowed green. His t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers were replaced by a black hazmat suit with white boots, gloves, and a belt. On his chest was a 'D' that formed a 'P' on the inside of the 'D.' The D.P. stood for Danny Phantom. The towns superhero.

Normally, he fought with ghost, but Danny was willing to make an exception just this once. (Yeah right, that's what he said when he wanted to help out that girl with frizzy hair, two large front teeth, and a bag that Danny very much suspected was filled with over half the books that his older sister could dream of being able to carry.)

He turned intangible. When he was intangible he was unseen, untouchable, and totally ninja-like. Danny was also hovering four or five feet in the air. Nancy and Dash won't even know what hit them. Then again, Dash doesn't really know anything at all.

Before Danny actually got involved into stuff like this he liked observe, so he'd know how hard to go on people like Dash. Today was no different. He waited a few moments, and he had decided he was not going to go easy on them.

The victim of the bulling looked like somebody who'd be an obvious target. His hair was down in his eyes like he just got out of be, he was slouching a tiny bit, and he looked abnormally pale. Neither Dash nor Nancy must have looked into his eyes. His dark eyes had the glint of a madman. Only a fool would piss off a madman.

Danny was beginning to plan how to save this kid, but instead he saw his own breath turn blue. This was his ghost sense. One of Danny's many ghost abilities. The ghost sense allowed him to know when a ghost was near. A ghost must have been near, and Danny was going to have to fight it. Just great.

If Danny could've had his pick on which ghost to fight he'd pick pick the box ghost. All he had would have to do is a ghost ray here, a ice blast there, and a good kick in his face. However, the ghost that was here was Skulker. The ghost zone's greatest hunter, and Danny was what Skulker was always hunting. The thing was, Skulker was paying no attention to Danny, but instead was looking at no


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's Point of View

Everything was going as planned by Nico. Other then the fact he was being cornered by Dash Baxter and Nancy. He forgot her last name, but he knew it started with a 'B.' Then he remembered her last name was Bobofit, but a lot of people confused it with Blofis. (It's a very simple mistake)

Also, there was two ghost off to the side. One was making an attempt to hide by going invisible, but to a son of Hades he just looked transparent, not invisible. The other ghost wasn't trying to hide whatsoever, but most of the passersby were students with eyes glued to a cell phone screen.

The ghost were probably here to kick Dash and Nancy's butt. This happened all the time ever since Nico found out he was a half-blood about four years ago. Nico didn't mean for it to happen, but sometimes it did. Accidents happen, but they just seem to happen a lot to Nico.

One of the ghost had thick armor of metal, green fire for hair, and green eyes to match the hair. He looked all big and tough, but Nico's gut told him that without his armor he'd die in second if he ever got in a fight with any self-respecting demigod. even with the high-tech suit Nico was positive he'd go down in a matter of seconds.

The other ghost was a young boy, about Nico's age. He had white hair, green eyes, and was wearing a jumpsuit that made him look like he was from the 80's. Nico got the feeling he was different from other ghost, but Nico could't think of what made him different.

Nico knew he was going to have to fight both these ghost, or they'd attack both Dash and Nancy. The dead always wanted to help Nico out, but usually doing so required a lot of harm to mortals. Usually, it was skeletons who came to help. Ghost rarely helped him. Especially ghost like these. Most of the ghost Nico has see we're more like misty figures of souls, but these ghost were...bright. More neon, and more solid looking as if they were from a cartoon.

For a moment he wondered what the mortals would see if if they decided to look away from their gadgets when these ghost are being slashed by a sword by a demigod. A crazy kid with a gun chasing after two people. Oh, that would be interesting to see in the news tomorrow...

As Nancy continued throwing bits of a peanut butter sandwich, and Dash kept on calling him names Nico stayed still, and waited for one of the two ghost to attack the mortals. However, the ghost with the flaming green hair seemed to loose interest in Dash and Nancy. Instead, he was looking at Nico like he was his prey.

Nico took a step back as he realized these ghost, or at least one of the ghost, weren't interested in saving his butt, and then going back to wherever ghost live. He was certain they were after him now. This is like the first time a ghost ever looked like it wanted to harm him, usually he talked more with the dead then the li The with the flaming hair took a step forward towards Nico. He knew these ghost could be dangerous, so he ran as fast as he could feeling like a coward.

"Run all you want dead boy! You can't out run me! I am Skulker, the greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone!" screamed the one with the bulky armor.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Nico yelled back at him.

He looked back, and sure enough Skulker was running after him. The other looked stunned, and then he started to chase after, him too. Nico kept running for his life. He looked back once more. He didn't have two ghost chasing him, but he had one ghost chasing him. Now he could clearly see that the white haired one was clearly chasing Skulker.

Then the boy shouted at Skulker, "Hey! Skulker! I'm back here!"

Without looking behind him Skulker yelled back,"I know you're there, ghost boy! I'm not after you today! Today, I have been sent to capture a much more valuable prize!"

Nico heard this, and knew he could not run forever. He decided to keep running long enough to draw his sword. When his sword was firmly in his grippe turned around to face his opponent, who was now stretching out his arm with his hand bent down. Nico was quick to realize that Skulker was aiming some kind of weapon at him, and before he knew it a net was flying right at him.

He slashed his sword through the net before he could be caught in it, and it fell to the ground. Nico raised his sword higher.

The the ghost boy was about four yards behind Skulker. The ghost boy looked ready for a fight, and he looked ready to win it.

Skulker must not have been to amuses with ghost boy, because he actually turned around looking as mad as hell. "Can't you just mind your own bee's wax? Stick around any longer, and you head will be on my mantle by sunset!" Yelled Skulker.

"What do you want with this guy anyway? Why are you chasing him?" the ghost boy asked Skulker.

"I don't. I've been hired to haunt him down," answered Skulker,"However, I could aways get myself a little prize as well." Skulker took a step closer to the ghost boy, and pulled out a knife.

Nico charged at Skulker with his weapon high. Skulker jumped to the side, and stumbled to the ground. Then Nico turned around to Skulker, and pointed his sword down at skulkers neck.

"Tell me who hired you, now," Nico demanded to Skulker.


End file.
